The Sky Asundered
by munchzilla
Summary: Starting at the battle for Solitude, Brenna is a proud Nord who has captured the attention of the leader of the Stormcloaks. Despite her being pleased by his attentions, Brenna doesn't feel as if she is worthy of his affections. Her birth isn't propper and he is to be High King. Things shouldn't be right between them. (ulfric/ooc)
1. Chapter 1

The first time I had seen the man that stood before me, he was bound and gagged. We had been on our way to the chopping block, him by Imperial decree, me by accident. The sound of the horse hooves was what brought me back to the present world. I could smell the scent of leather and sweat. It was something that was a common scent after I had grown to love and it was comforting. This was such a strong memory, more so than the dragon attack that was soon to follow. I was terrified. The heat was so intense and the adrenaline coursing through my veins was what kept me pounding the ground, searching and looking for cover. Screams and shouts were all around me and one by one those imperial dogs were running about, some getting eaten.

The dragon was such a fearsome and magnificent creature. A figure of power and beauty, the dragon roared and shot flames in the air. Some people cowered, such milk-drinkers. That was my first encounter with the strength and leadership of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. He rallied the Stormcloaks and quickly got them in line before ushering them to make an escape. Our eyes met briefly as he nodded at me. I was the daughter of a Thane of Winterhold, so I had heard many stories about Jarl Ulfric. He truly was not what I expected. But I had been caught in an ambush and brought here to Helgan looking for my horse as it had run off. I had been on my way to Windhelm for the sole purpose of joining up with the Stormcloaks, much to my father's dismay. I wanted to be a warrior, a fighter, not some milk-drinker of a woman whose biggest ambition is to birth an army of kids to some noble sot. I watched those damn knife-eared elves torture my mother for wearing an Amulet of Talos that my father had presented her on their wedding day. I was forced to watch them slit her throat in the market place for all to see. Those Thalmor elves are a blight and need to be crushed.

The second time I had seen Jarl Ulfric was on his throne in Windhelm. I had managed to acquire a good set of Orcish armor, well made and had been battle tested. My sword was made of ebony, sharp and honed to perfection and enchanted to look like it dripped blood. With each foe I felled, I became stronger and my wounds healed. Between Helgan and Windhelm I had managed to kill five dragons on my own. My training each night had been to some benefit. I could handle my sword in one hand and my shield in my other just like my friend Jukka had taught me. That relationship was over and done with. The Thalmor took Jukka as well and killed him. All of that anger, that ferocity and emotion boiled over at this point. Here and now I was needed. After being called the Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn, I knew my place was here in the front lines. Fighting for the freedom of Skyrim, for the freedom of their own worship, and fighting for the freedom of the Nords was something that I treasured. It was important for us to be a free people. My hand tightened on my ebony blade as Jarl Ulfric made a very grand speech about taking Skyrim back for the Nords. I took a deep breath and focused my mind on the task at hand.

"I'm glad you made it Dragonborn, I'm glad to have you at my side. I knew that when I first met you in Helgan that you were a true daughter of Skyrim."

"Thank you my Jarl. I'm with you till the end."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. You, me and Galmar will take Castle Dour and deal with Tulius. The three of us will be more quick then a battalion of soldiers."

Ulfric gave a rather vicious and blood thirsty grin as he swung his sword in an experimental manner. I smirked as I made some movements beneath my armor. I didn't much care for the way that I was looked at by the Jarl. Ulfric's eyes were, different. The way they looked at me over any other woman in his army was just plain creepy. But our eye contact broke and I felt my cheeks flush. These past few weeks, from my imprisonment and waking up to see Jarl Ulfric staring me down to now, I wasn't quite sure why I felt so compelled to fight along his side.

"We fight for Skyrim!"

Jarl Ulfric lifted his sword high in the air and with a mighty shout, the army surged forward. My blade sang through the air, a blurred mass of black, hacking and slashing its way ahead of Ulfric. Every so often I would look up to Ulfric. He would give a grin before shouting and diving back into battle once more. I took an arrow to my shoulder, but with a quick swipe I pulled it out and kept fighting. Once we made our way up to the steps of Castle Dour, I paused and surveyed the carnage around me. Everything was silent, everything moved in slow motion, my battle senses were on over drive. I watched as Ulfric wrenched his sword from the chest of an Imperial bowman. For a moment I saw his handsome features glinting in the morning light, the look of the utmost concentration and focus as his blade flashed in the slivers of early morning sunlight. Quickly I brought up my shield to block a blow, I spun under the imperial soldiers arm, stabbing him in the ribs before quickly running to catch up with Ulfric.

"Are you ready?"

I quickly grinned and wiped the blood from my blade.

"At your side Ulfric."

He paused for a moment, flashing a smile before he kicked the door down. I shouted, using the power of my Thu'um to knock back the legionnaires that had gathered in the main hallway. I growled, using my shield to knock an orcish imperial back, dazing him as he slid to the floor.

"This is it Brenna. This is it."

I froze, looking at Ulfric in a questioning way.

"You actually know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I? It is such a beautiful name. I must say your father chose well despite his disliked for me."

I could feel the heat rising up under the collar of my armor. I truly wished that I had paid a tad bit more attention to my mother's lessons on proper etiquette for addressing someone such as Ulfric. But now wasn't the time for wishful thinking in that manner.

"But there is more to do now. We will finish this conversation shortly."

With that last word, Ulfric pushed the door open with his shoulder and we were ready to face Tullius and whatever generals he had inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside, there weren't as many people as I expected. There was the wench of a woman that was going to put my head under the axe for no reason and then the general himself. I had seen him only once, maybe twice before. He was older then I remembered. More weathered and grey than any other man in the room. War had hardened this general. That was no excuse for being an Imperial Bastard. Ulfric motioned to Galmar.

"Secure the door."

"Already done."

Galmar twisted his massive axe in his hands, the leather creaking in an otherwise silent room. The woman started forward.

"Ulfric, stop."

I tightened my grip on my ebony blade.

"Stop what? Taking back Skyrim from those who would leave her to rot?"

I could see the fury growing in Ulfric's eyes as he exchanged words with this woman.

"You're wrong. Ulfric. We need the Empire. Without it Skyrim will assuredly fall to the Dominion."

I couldn't help but snort in derision. This woman was truly delusional to think that we couldn't make our land better without the damned Empire. My grip tightened on the ebony blade in my hands. I was anxious. I wanted this fight to be over with fast and quick.

"You were there with us. You saw it. The day the Empire signed that damn treaty was the day the Empire died."

Galmar growled from Ulfric's other side. Ulfric drew his head up high and proud.

"The Empire is weak, obsolete. Look at how far we've come and with so little. When we're done rooting out Imperial influence here at home, then we will take our war to the Aldmeri Dominion."

"You're a damn fool."

"You will not speak to the Jarl as such!"

I growled. Ulfric held up a hand to stop me from running the woman through with my blade. The look on his face told me that it wasn't yet time for that.

"Stand aside woman. We've come for the General."

Galmar tapped the handle of his axe into his hand.

"He has given up. But I have not."

Good, I thought. That was just what I wanted to hear from the woman who would have sent me to the headsman's axe. I swore the moment that Ulfric gave the word, she would die.

"Rikke. Go. You're free to leave."

I almost couldn't believe my ears. Ulfric was going to let her just walk away?

"I'm also free to stay and fight for what I believe in."

Now that was something I wanted to hear. Rikke drew her steel sword. Ulfric mirrored her move, drawing his sword as well.

"You're also free to die for it."

Ulfric spat his words at her with a ferocity.

"This is what you wanted? Shield brothers and sisters killing each other? Families torn apart? This is the Skyrim you want?!"

I could see a vein in Galmar's eye twitch and Ulfric had set his jaw tightly.

"Damnit woman, stand aside."

Galmar shouted, readying his stance with his two handed axe. How he could wield something like that was beyond me.

"That's not the Skyrim I want to live in."

Her voice was confidant, I had to give her that. She had a good spark of fire, even if she wanted to kill me for no reason.

"Rikke. You don't have to do this."

"You've left me no choice... Talos preserve us."

A shout rang out and the three of us charged forward. I parried Rikke's sword and made a slash at her arm. She howled and leapt forward with more ferocity.

"Su Grah Dun!"

I shouted, using one of the shouts I had learned on my travels to imbue my arms with the fury of the wind. Rikke's sword arm was fast, but mine was much faster. I blocked an over head blow and spun under the arm of Rikke, smashing her ribs with my shield and knocking her into a stone wall. She let out a gasp of pain and I leapt on her, taking advantage of her momentary pause in battle. I charged forward and shoved my sword through her ribs and jerked upwards. I spun and wrenched my blade from her midsection, taking her head along with my follow up swing. My attention turned to General Tullius. Once seeing Rikke's head rolling across the stoned floor, he threw his sword aside and surrendered. I saw the look of triumph in Ulfric's eyes as Tullius fell to his knees.

"This is it for you. Any last words before I send you to Oblivion?"

Ulfric raised his blade to the nape of Tullius's neck. I could see the blade draw a small drop of blood at its point. Tullius looked up, staring me in the eyes before looking to Ulfric.

"You realize this is exactly what they wanted."

The old man grumbled, coughing hard.

"What who wanted?"

Galmar sheathed his axe, once again placing that massive thing on his back.

"The Thalmor. They stirred up trouble here. Forced us to divert needed resources and throw away good soldiers quelling this rebellion."

The old man may have been right. Those knife eared bastards would get what was coming to them one of these days. Whether it was wrought by my hand or someone who would come after me, they would pay.

"It's a little more than a rebellion, don't you think?"

Ulfric shook his head, tossing the blond hair out of his sky blue eyes. Galmar snorted a bit of laughter.

"Heh."

"We aren't the bad guys you know."

It was my turn to snort and laugh at Tullius.

"Maybe not, but you certainly aren't the good guys."

Ulfric said as he moved his sword to the back of Tullius' neck.

"Perhaps you're right. But then what does that make you?"

Tullius glared up at Ulfric, his eyes were burning with anger and defeat.

"You just said it yourself."

Ulfric gave a grin as he then looked at me. Galmar stepped up with a dark look on his face.

"It makes us right."

"And if I surrender?"

Tullius asked as he looked up again, blood dribbling down from his broken nose.

"The Empire I remember never surrendered."

Ulfric stated bluntly.

"That Empire is dead. And so are you."

Galmar shouted triumphantly, shoving his fist into the air.

"So be it."

Tullius growled.

"Just kill him and let's be done with it already."

Galmar said, eager to get things over with. I couldn't help but agree with the old warrior.

"Come, Galmar. Where's your sense of the dramatic moment?"

I rolled my eyes at Ulfric's comment. I should have known his dramatic streak would have kicked in sooner or later. It seemed like Galmar was in the same sort of mindset that I was.

"By the gods! If it's a good ending to some damn story you're after - perhaps the Dragonborn should be the one to do it."

"Good point."

Ulfric turned to me. I sheathed my sword and shield as our eyes met. His blue eyes twinkled in the candle light and sunlight that drove through the window. I blinked and he handed me the hilt of his sword. I nodded as I took it and placed the tip of it on Tullius' neck. With a single blow I cleaved through bone, skin and muscle. His head rolled, knocking into Rikke's and his body fell lifeless to the floor. I wiped Ulfric's blade off with a rag. I flipped it and caught it easily. I made a motion to give it to Ulfric.

"No, Brenna. I want you to have my sword, a token of my appreciation. Now then, The men will expect a speech . Will you stand by my side? I wish to honor you, Dragonborn and the truest of Stormcloaks."

I took the sword and looked at it. Elven make and it glowed red, redder then the river of blood that flowed from the general's neck. I looked up at him as I gently sheathed the sword into a scabbard on my hip. It was the scabbard of a broken steel blade I had lost long ago.

"I will always be at your side, Ulfric."

His gloved hand gently tipped my chin upwards so I could truly look him in the eye. It was almost like how they had first met. The bumpy carriage ride, no exchange of words, it was just the meeting of their eyes.

"Brenna Stormblade, you truly have made quite a place for yourself here with me."

"I will go find Elisif."

Galmar said in a pointed manner as he stalked off towards the Blue Palace. I gave a nod as I then took my ebony helmet off. My bunched up braid fell down my back, a dark brown color I had inherited from my mother and my father's deep blue green eyes were more easily seen. My tattoo of green streaked across my left eye. I turned to glance in the mirror, I looked disheveled. I was in need of a hot bath and a good rest. I was grimy and covered in blood and bruises, some of the blood was not my own.

"Ulfric, your speech."

Galmar reminded him, coughing loudly as he interrupted the brief moment of peace that we finally had after all of these long few years of war. That man was quick in his tasks, But the Blue Palace wasn't too far from Castle Dour. Ulfric gave a small laugh before turning to me once more. He blinked, staring at the nape of my neck for a moment. I blushed deeply.

"An amulet of Mara?"

Before Ulfric finished his sentence, the two of us were shoved out of Castle Dour in front of the men and women of Skyrim. The true daughters and sons of Skyrim gave a shout of victory and triumph. Ulfric's hand left my shoulder as I stood at his side. The power radiating from him was amazing and I felt calm, serene and tranquil even. Galmar pushed from between us and turned to address the mass of Stormcloaks.

"And now, I present to you, Ulfric Stormcloak, hero of the people, liberator and High King of Skyrim!"

The roar of the crows was more powerful then any Thu'um I possessed in my arsenal of the dragon language. I was nearly knocked back by the sheer power of the people. These were the people that I worked to protect. Ulfric and I locked eyes again. He stepped forward, the crowd went silent as they waited for him to speak. I knew of the power of the voice, having studied it briefly myself, but the power of Ulfric's voice was much different from my power. He and I had the same teachers but his vocal power was more motivating and charismatic. He began to speak and it seemed that the entire world was listening. There was no sound of birds, no sound of wind whipping through the buildings of Solitude and it even seemed as if the water in the sewers were quite out of respect for the victor.

"I am indeed Ulfric Stormcloak, and at my side the woman we know as Brenna Stormblade, and the world knows as the Dragonborn. And indeed, there are many that call us heroes. But it is all of you who are the true heroes! It was you who fought a dying Empire who sunk its claws into our land, trying to drag us down with it. It was you who fought the Thalmor and their puppets who would have us deny our gods and our heritage. It was you who fought your kin who didn't understand our cause, who weren't willing to pay the price of our freedom. But more than that, it was you who fought for Skyrim, for our right to fight our own battles... To return to our glory and traditions, to determine our own future!"

Once again the cheer was deafening. The ground rumbled and it seemed that the sky rejoiced for our victory. I raised my blade in a cheer. I felt the energy coursing through my body as if someone had thrown a lightening spell at me.

"And it is for these reasons that I cannot accept the mantle of "High King." Not until the Moot declares that title should adorn my shoulders will I accept it."

Everyone froze, I turned to look at Ulfric. Was he mad? This was what he wanted, what he worked for, what we worked for. But I knew that he would make a great High King. He was a strong leader and a strong man. I knew he would be a king I could follow, that I could serve without question.

"What about Jarl Elisif?"

There was a loud rumble of laughter. Ulfric raised his hands and everyone went silent.

"Yes, what about the Lady Elisif? Will she put aside her personal hatred for me, and her misplaced love for the Emperor and his coin, so that the suffering of our people will end? Will she acknowledge that it is we Nord's who will determine Skyrim's future? Will she swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace, and a new day has dawned?"

Jarl Elisif's answer was fast and rather quick. I almost didn't catch it.

"I do!"

"Then it is settled. The Jarl will continue to rule Solitude, I will garrison armies here to ward off Imperial attempts to reclaim the city. And in due time, the Moot will meet, and settle the claim to High King once and for all. There is much to do, and I need every able bodied man and woman committed to rebuilding Skyrim. A great darkness is growing, and soon we will be called to fight it, on these shores or abroad. The Aldmeri Dominion may have defeated the Empire, but it has not defeated Skyrim!"

The soldiers started to cheer once more. Galmar and I turned as Ulfric turned away from the other soldiers. Ulfric was first to say something amongst the three of us.

"How'd I do?"

"Eh, not so bad. Nice touch about the High King."

Galmar grumped as he pat Ulfric on the back with a large, paw like hand.

"Thank you, I thought so, too"

Ulfric laughed hard. His blue eyes were full of laughter. It was the first time I had ever seen them not hard and cold.

"It's a foregone conclusion, you know."

"Oh, I know."

Ulfric nodded darkly. The mood had grown dark in a matter of moments.

"The Imperials aren't going to leave us alone. They still have camps in the hills. They'll continue to strike out at us, whenever and wherever they can.

Galmar reminded Ulfric. Once again Ulfric nodded. It was true, the Imperials didn't know how to lie down and take their defeat like it was. Ulfric spoke once more.

"I'm not afraid of the remnants of the Legion, in time they'll all give up and go home. What I fear, is that the Thalmor will see our victory here and turn greater attention to our shores. We must be prepared to face them."

"Aye."

I nodded in agreement with Galmar. The Thalmor would target us for sure and we needed to be strong and ready if we were to fight them. Ulfric turned his gaze upon me. It softened to almost a slight smile. He placed his hand upon my shoulder and I smiled at him. I took a spare rag and wiped some of the grime and blood off of my face.

"And of course, we couldn't have done it without you, Brenna. May the gods preserve you."

"May the gods preserve us all."

Galmar added. I touched the amulet of Talos that had been wrapped around the hilt of my ebony blade. I would need the strength of Talos to help me get through these next few days. I was exhausted and I could bet that once I fell into a bed I wouldn't be up for days.

"I'm going to ready the horses."

Galmar walked off through the carnage and bits of smoke. The soldiers dispersed, many of the officers would be staying there to work on the rebuilding and cleanup of Solitude. It was wise of Ulfric to leave a garrison of troops here. I didn't much trust Elisif here by herself. But my opinion wasn't what mattered here.

"Will you accompany me back to Windhelm?"

The question surprised me slightly. I had expected to go back to Windhelm at some point, but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I would be honored my King."

I said with a grin. Ulfric roared with laughter.

"Am I going to have to hear that all the way back to Windhelm?"

His laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but let out a laugh myself.

"You know Brenna, when you say it, It doesn't sound so bad."

I gave a whistle and my black stallion came trotting, scattering a few soldiers as they were already working hard to restore Solitude.

"Thorn and I shall meet you with the horses Ulfric."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of my horses hooves clopped down the road. Thorn shook his head and I gave him a pat on the neck. Thorn was ready to be in a nice warm stable filled with hay and oats to eat. To be honest I was ready for a warm bed and a tankard of mead. Even a bowl full of hot goat stew would be nice right about now. I clamped a hand as my stomach rumbled. Maybe my mind should be on the road and not on my stomach. It was quite a nice day to ride. Despite the fact that the sky was grey and it was threatening snow, the cold air wasn't too much for her or her home bred horse.

"So Brenna, I have a favor to ask."

Ulfric kicked his horse's flanks to catch up with Thorn. He had pulled back to speak with Galmar about the courier whom had arrived earlier that day as we had broken camp just outside of Gallow's Rock. I had been in there once and cleared out bandits for a farmer whom had been having problems with the bandits pillaging his supplies and fields. My attention turned back to Ulfric.

"Anything my king."

I gave him a smirk as my pack clinked with each of Thorn's steps.

"The moot is convening within the next three days. They will formally announce me as High King and I will be crowned within the Fortnight. I wish you to be there while I make council and get everything ready for my coronation."

He seemed a bit awkward in asking me this.

"Well I had planned to travel back up to see the Greybeards. I need to learn some more in the dragon tongue."

Ulfric cast his eyes down as he foucused on a white patch of the horse he was riding. I gently place my hand upon his.

"But I guess I can postpone my trip. So long as you promise to aid me in my studies from time to time."

Ulfric looked up with a smile. He seemed genuinely happy since I had seen him in victory at Solitude. There seemed to be no mention of the Amulet that he had mentioned after the battle. To be honest it had long since passed in my mind. He opened his mouth slightly as if he wanted to say something. He closed his mouth and his eyes focused on the road. I could see the gates of Windhelm in the distance as we camp upon the city.

"I….uh… where are you staying at?"

"Probably Candlehearth. Why do you ask Ulfric?"

"I was wondering if you would stay with me, at the palace of Kings. It would make me happy."

The Stormcloaks pushed open the doors of Windhelm with much fanfare. Trumpets and drums sounded through the streets and there was much cheering. The snow started to fall lightly and the crowds threw rose petals as they sang songs about Ulfric.

"I would be honored to stay with you Ulfric. But you should smile, the crowds love you."

I said as I waved at a few people. Ulfric relaxed into his saddle as he waved at a few of his people. Galmar spurred his horse to match pace with us.

"Ulfric, the Thalmor Ambassador is waiting for us in the keep."

What a way to start the week, I though as I rolled my eyes. The Thalmor didn't stand much chance and we needed time.

"Galmar, have Jorleif tell them I will be receiving no visitors till after the Months end. If their business is important it will wait till after everything is settled. Oh and Tell Jorleif I will be having a guest so make the guest chamber up."

Ulfric said with a stern look. Galmar nodded as he hurried his horse to reach the palace before the rest of the victory party. I shook my head darkly as I placed my helmet upon my head.

"The Thalmor are nothing but trouble."

I stated as I dismounted from Thorn. The horse stamped his hoof as if he was in agreement in my statement. Ulfric nodded as he dismounted as well. I glared as the Thalmor passed by and walked out of the castle. Ulfric's gaze became as cold and steely as the winter sky. Ulfric turned his head and pointedly walked into the castle. The hall was warm and inviting, I felt at home as Ulfric paused to talk to Jorleif. His Steward smiled and waved at me as I looked around the hall. The stone works of Windhelm always amazed me, ever since I had fist seen them as a little girl. Ulfric held a smile on his face as he offered me his hand.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying."

I had removed my gauntlets and placed them in my pack, I took his hand and he led me through the Palace of Kings. A Nord woman was waiting for us as Ulfric had shown me to my room. It was a massive room with a huge bed, much bigger than any guest room I had expected. There were many books on the bookshelves and clothes laid out with petals of lavender scatterd through the chests that contained the clothes. The hearth was warm and cozy with a pitcher of honey mead and some cheese and bread laid out. A statue of Talos stood in the corner and the bed was covered in many warm bear furs.

"Ulfric this place is too nice. I can't stay here."

I said, gently removing my helmet.

"But Brenna…."

I let out a sigh as I gave into Ulfric's request.

"Umm well… Jorleif will have dinner prepared in a few hours, Frigg will take care of you while you're here. I think she has a bath drawn for you."

Ulfric turned and walked out of the room, cursing in the dragon tongue as he walked down the hall way. The mirror showed that my face was just as flushed as Ulfric's was. I placed my helmet on the dresser as I sighed. I didn't deserve all of this attention from the soon to be high king.

"M'lady, here let me aid you. The bath is nice and hot. I bet your bones are weary from traveling."

I nodded, not saying anything. My fingers were clumbsy as they tried to undo the straps of my armor. Frigg helped me undo my hair from the long braid that fell down my back. The water was hot and as soon as I slid down into it, I felt the grime of the long trip from solitude wash away. Frigg combed out my hair and prepared some oils and a nice smelling perfume. I had only ever encountered such a wonderful smell when my mother was preparing for a ball. It was a wonderful memory to reflect back on.

"Here M'lady, I'll find something to put on that wound you have there."

Frigg stood up and exited the room. I looked at the wound on my shoulder. This was the first time I had really gotten to examine it. It looked nasty and it felt stiff, but there was very little pain unless I raised my arm over my head. Someone cleared their voice from behind the latticed screen that separated the bath corner from the rest of the room.

"Brenna?"

At the sound of Ulfric's voice, I scrambled to cover up.

"Yes?"

I squeaked. His voice sounded nearly as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Umm don't worry, I'm not going to look. But I have brought a gift for you. I placed it on your bed."

I heard the sound of Frigg's voice chasing Ulfric out of the room. She grumbled as she returned with a salve to place upon my shoulder to clean the wound out and a few bandages.

"By the nine, I don't know what that man was thinking! Interrupting a lady in the bath, just ridiculous."

Frigg shook her head as she gently placed the salve on my shoulder and covered it up with a wool bandage.

"Thank you Frigg. It's much appreciated."

"You're welcome child. How old are you? You aren't what I expected the Dragonborn to be."

I had gotten that a lot when I did my first bit of training with the Greybeards. Those old monks were just expecting someone more than what I was.

"I'm close to my twenty fourth year here in the spring thaw."

I chuckled. Here in Skyrim, Spring Thaw was a bit of an oxymoron. It was never truly warm enough for the ground to thaw. I didn't know how the farmers were able to produce their products.

"You're Thane Aldur's daughter."

This was a statement more then a question. I nodded in confirmation to the statement.

"Your mother was such a beauty. I remember when you came here for Jarl Ulfric's father's funeral. It was a sad time. But you have grown so much since then"

"Thank you Frigg."

I stood up and quickly dried off. Frigg helped me put on some warmer clothes. They were a tiny bit bigger than what I normally wore. The fur around the collar was exquisite and made me feel as if I was a lady in a hold. But I wasn't. I was just the daughter of a Thane. I wasn't worth really anything. I wasn't royalty or noble blood, I didn't deserve Ulfric's affections. I cared about him, I truly did. He deserved better than me. I looked at the box that had been placed on the bed. I opened it up and gasped as I saw what was in it. A beautiful silver necklace imbedded with emeralds and sapphires. It must have been expensive. I fumbled with the clasp, but Frigg stepped in and helped me.

"How old is Ulfric?"

I asked, saying exactly what was on my mind.

"He's almost fourty or so. He's getting old and needs to settle down."

Frigg said in a motherly voice as she tightened up the chain around my neck so the necklace would hang properly.

"He has taken quite a fancy to you, Lady Brenna. I think it's quite nice to see him take an interest in something other than this damned war."

I nodded, so it was true and I wasn't really imagining things. Ulfric did like me. I looked up at the sound of knocking at the door. It was Jorleif. I was glad that it was him and not Ulfric. He announced that dinner was ready and Ulfric was waiting.

"I hope I know what I'm doing."

I muttered under my breath. Frigg chuckled at me.

"Just be yourself child, you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right Frigg. I hope you're right."

I sat at Ulfric's right hand at dinner. Galmar had taken to using a drumstick to illustrate to Frigg how he took down one of the Imperial officers. Beside him sat Frigg, whom I had learned was Galmar's wife. Istar laughed as he drank deeply from the tankard at his hands and the Ale flowed freely for him. The Bards struck up a song and more laughter sounded from the crowd that had gathered for dinner. I laughed at a joke that Radolf had told about the Draugur and the Friar. Ulfric maintained his silence and his brooding stare for most of the night. I hoped that I had done nothing to insult him or anger him. Ulfric's temper was quite legendary. But as the hearth fires dimmed and the candles burned low, people slowly started to trickle back their homes. I excused myself as there were only a few people left, I returned to my room. On the stairwell, I was accosted by Ulfric.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Ulfric."

His blue eyes stared into mine. I felt as if he was examining the deepest parts of my soul and my past. His eyes had a way of making a person feel as if every pore of their being was being examined and scrutinized in the harshest possible way. I looked up at him. I had fought by his side since we had been prisoners at Helgen and we have traveled far together. It seemed like it had been years since we had first met. Our eyes locked and what couldn't be formulated into words was conveyed in a deep look. He gently took me by the chin and kissed me deeply. I felt the heat rise up to my face and as he pulled away from me he embraced me in a heavy, deep hug.

"I don't deserve you Ulfric."

I whispered into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in a room. It wasn't the one I had been given as a guest room in Ulfric's palace. The room smelled of something familiar, but I wasn't in any current state to recall where the familiarity came from. The early morning light was trickeling in through a grand stained glass window above the dresser at the side of the bed. The other side of the bed looked as if someone had been sleeping at it in one point. I kept my breathing as steady as I possibly could, but I froze and kept still all the same. I cracked my eyes as I peered around the room. There was a shadow over by the hearth. It was a proud stance, bare chested and staring down the fire with a strong look. His head was rested on his arm, as if he was tired in some way I couldn't understand. There was a lot of weight that rested on his shoulders now that he was to be High King of Skyrim. I couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his mind right now. But thoughts were speeding through my mind like a dragon on the winds over the mountains. The first thought was how I ended up here in Ulfric's room. I remembered the kiss and the embrace on the stairwell, a pitcher of wine, and talking late into the night. But past the talking was a bit fuzzier. I Sat up in the bed and looked over at Ulfric.

"Ulfric?"

He quickly crossed the room in a few strides and sat down on the bed with me. I drew my knees to my chest, delving deeper into my thoughts as he placed a gentle hand on my back.

"Brenna. I should apologize. It was improper what I did and I do not mean to do again without your full consent. I should not have done it."

Ulfric looked away from me, running his hand through his hair. Then I realized what had happened. I wasn't mad at him, the memories of last night came crashing down on me like a wall of wind trying to knock me off of High Hrothgar. I blinked and gently put a hand to his face.

"Ulfric there's nothing to apologize for. I'm not angry or mad at you. I could never be."

I didn't know how to take his initial remark. I watched his face, whatever it was he was thinking, he was at odds with it. His eyes darted, not focusing on one particular thing, it was a bit unsettling but I was feeling a bit at odds myself. I wasn't sure what to think, I didn't want to say the wrong thing or do anything to get him mad at me. I had seen his temper. He stood up and tossed a log upon the fire. It popped and crackled, giving off such a wonderful scent.

"you're not angry that you have attained an old man's affection?"

"You're not old, Ulfric. You aren't even greying."

I said as I stood. Ulfric offered me a pair of silken pants and a shirt, both a bit too big for me. He looked at me with a tired smile. I opened my mouth to say something as I pulled the silken shirt over my head and sliding into the pants. I had to roll up the sleeves a few times just to see and use my hands. I had to roll up the legs of the pants just as much. It made me realize how much bigger than me Ulfric was.

"I'm still so old and you're so young."

"I'm old enough for marriage, past time if you ask my father."

I said delicately. Ulfric tried to say something before the door swung open and Galmar entered into the room. He looked between me and Ulfric , his mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"I'll just join your court shortly Ulfric."

I said, my face flushing as I slipped into the room next to Ulfric's that had been designated as my room. I quickly slipped on some clothes that fit. It wasn't my armor, but it was something that I could quickly don if was truly a problem. The door to the wash closet opened up and then someone stepped out. I looked up into the face of my much older half-brother. I raised an eyebrow at him. Sometimes he held me in disdain, unless he wanted something. For him to risk being caught here in the soon to be High King's castle, It must have been something big.

"Brenna…. My how you've grown since I last saw you scurrying around with Jukka."

I gave a smirk, I truly wasn't interested in what he had to say.

"Brynjolf, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

"I'm here on a warning. Mercer Fey is out to take you for all you own. Including the Jarl."

He directly stated as he passed me a scroll of parchment. It two very different lifestyles for two very different people in the same family. I didn't approve of his love of being a Thief, but he was the elder of the four of us and I had no reason to try to change his mind, as long as the decisions he made didn't affect me.

"Why betray your master? Why now?"

I challenged him.

"Because you're my sister. You're family. I would rather see Mercer die then my little sister. Besides when you and the Jarl tie the knot, send me an invitation, I'm rather close at hand to the Temple of Mara."

He turned on his heel as he looked around the luxurious room.

"Make sure your Jarl knows and is careful. Especially when the Thalmor come back."

I nodded. Sometimes Brynjolf was a pain in the neck and an over confidant bastard, other times he was my favorite brother.

"I don't want to see you get hurt. And especially after last night… I can tell he cares about you. But I promise you, High King or not, I will kill him if he hurts you. I'll be watching over you and trying to keep Mercer from doing anything."

"You saw last night?!"

I screeched, throwing a book at my eldest brother. He laughed and easily dodged it. If only I had my sword I'd get him. Ohhh would I get that sneaky bastard. I huffed as he disappeared out of the door without so much as a trace. The bastard. I would have to warn Ulfric. If Mercer was working with the Thalmor then there was nothing good that could come from it. Brother was infuriating some times, but it was all just a reminder that I wasn't of good breeding for Ulfric. He needed someone of a respectable background, a nord woman that could bear him strong sons. I would have to quickly and quietly warn Ulfric about what was going on. I slipped into the throne room, taking my place at Ulfric's right hand, standing just off to the side of his throne, where he sat in a board manner as a courier made a quick update that the Moot was on their way and Jorleif was complaining that there weren't enough rooms to hold every one in the Palace of the Kings.

"Hold Jorleif,"

Ulfric turned his head and motioned for me to come closer towards him.

"You wouldn't mind staying in my room would you? It seems we have an issue with the lack of beds and the Moot should be trickeling in here at any moment."

I nodded not saying anything. None of his Thane's were here and it seemed that it was mostly servants that were milling about, trying to prepare this place for the receiving of the Moot.

"I need to have a word with you, quietly. When you have the chance."

My voice was low, but Galmar's look was downright mutinous. I knew what Galmar was thinking and he was right. I wasn't good enough for Ulfric. Not that the old bear had to keep reminding me about it. Ulfric nodded before returning to listening to Jorleif ramble on about how the proceedings should go and how long it might take and the huge massive feast that was to be later on tonight. They had brought in three massive deer from a hunting trip and numerous barrels of mead and ale and wine and even huge crates of vegetables. The servants dispersed and Ulfric motioned to Frigg, whom he had told to move my stuff into his room.

"Thanks to the nine you don't find me to be some unattractive skeever."

Ulfric laughed. I gave a small smile.

"I'm afraid I've received a dire missive. The Thrives guild is working with the Thalmor."

A dark look crossed Ulfric's face and he scowled. He took a deep breath and cursed, I stepped back out of instinct. After those 'dealings' with the draugur scourge lords and death lords, I had acquired a rather interesting habit of stepping back when someone inhaled deeply. Especially when that person was Ulfric Stormcloak and he was a student of the Thu'um like I was.

"How did you find this out?"

I handed Ulfric the scroll of parchment that my brother had given me. I didn't feel like trying to explain the situation.

"My brother has gone against the guild master, most of the members of the thieves guild follow my brother while Mercer is in the Thalmor's pockets. My brother will be on the lookout. Don't worry, you'll never know he was there."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow, my past and my family wasn't exactly something I wanted to get into with him right now. Maybe in a little while but not right now, my family had a complicated past and I was the youngest with a sister and two brothers ahead of me in line. Other than being the daughter of a Thane, I didn't go into it much. I wasn't happy about it but there's nothing that I really could do about it.

"Your brother is in the Thieves guild?"

"I don't pick my family."

I said pointedly. The dragonborn was supposed to be someone of good standards. That wasn't me. Sometimes I wonder if the gods were playing some sort of cruel joke or making fun of me.

"I made an oath to you Ulfric and I will honor it to my dying day."

I assured him. I had no plans on sticking a dagger in his back or anything of that nature. I was an honorable person and I felt my enemies should be met on the battle field with my sword and shield.

"And like I said before, as long as your past stays in the past…. But come let's see about getting you some studying done. I think you'll find my library nice and filled with everything you need for studying for the Thu'um."

Ulfric led me by the hand as he introduced me to the library, where his court mage was muttering something over the arcane enchanter sitting in the corner.

"Just ignore Wuunferth, he's been in a mood since the butcher murders have started. If you want to stay here you can, I'm heading to oversee what Jorleif is doing. He said the moot should arrive within the hour. I would like for you to be by my side when they start. Should I have Jorleif send for you?"

Ulfric asked as he made to the door.

"I wouldn't mind spending some time with you, but if you are quick to get rid of me I'll most certaintly stay here and expand the mind. Besides I could use a partner to help me with the words. I'm a bit horrible with the accent."

He smirked, holding the door open and motioned for me to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood at his right side, slightly behind the throne, just trying to stay out of line of sight. I didn't want to influence the Moot by my presence, but I wouldn't leave Ulfric's side. He wished for me to be there and I gave him my word. I didn't know if my presence was making him a bit more comfortable or if I was just making him antsy or irritable. I recognized Jarl Grey-mane, I was there when the Stormcloaks took Whiterun and Jarl Grey-man was put in power. I recognized Jarl Silver-blood from Markarth, he was a better man then a few others in his family. He had done a good deal to help me out during my stay in Markarth. Sorli from Hjaalmarch after we had usurped Ravencrone. Many of them were vocal in their support for Ulfric, but the one that had me a bit worried was Elisif of Solitude. Galmar stood on Ulfric's left hand side and sent me a look that conveyed the same sort of emotion that I was feeling. My heart raced as Jarl Grey-mane stood up.

"I put forth my vote that Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm will ascend the throne as High King. All in agreement raise your right hand!"

Slowly hands raised, I counted in my head, eight votes… wait… nine. The vote was unanimous! I let out my breath, unbeknownst to me I was holding it. I looked over at Galmar and he seemed to resumed breathing just as I had done.

"Is there anyone who would speak out against the decision of the Moot?"

There was silence. This was where I expected something to happen. But there was nothing but silence. I watched Elisifs face harden and her lips drew a thin line across her face. I could tell the woman wished to say something, but thankfully she held her tongue.

"Then it is decided, all hail High King Ulfric Stormcloak!"

"Hail High King Stormcloak!"

There was a huge roar that rivaled anything that a dragon could muster. The Stormcloak soldiers that had swarmed the hall and settled in the back stamped their feet, banged their shields and swords, and shouted with gusto. I half expected the windows to shatter from the resounding cheers that shook the halls of the Palace of the Kings. Galmar's sigh of relief came with a massive pat on the back to Ulfric. I laughed as he was nearly thrown from the throne upon which he sat. The ladies of the court clapped their hands delicately while the men loudly called well wishes to the new king. Ulfric excused himself for a moment and I quietly followed him. Once again I found him in his room, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Ulfric…"

"This is what I wanted, what I worked hard for. A united Skyrim! I'm so close! But it still feels as if I'm far from what I hope to achieve!"

Ulfric snapped, barely giving me a glance. I bit my lip and watched him closely.

"The Thalmor will try to stop me and it's only a matter of time! I just don't feel ready for something like this despite it's what I'm working for!"

Ulfric growled as he slammed his fist into the stone wall, ratteling the mantle piece and upending tankards on the table in front of him. He turned angrily at me.

"You're the Dragonborn can't you do something about this?"

I blinked at him before turning on my heel and walking back down the hall. I mingled my way out of the massive doors, no one would know where I went. I sat on the stairs of the Palace of Kings and leaned my head against a stone brazier. Flurries of snow whipped by and the frigid wind played with my hair, dragging it across my face and nearly freezing the tears to my cheeks. I tried to take a deep and calming breath. My breath came out in white wisps, twisting and turning before disappearing with the grey smoke of the lit fire atop of the brazier upon which I rested my head. The fire crackled and popped, It was rather comforting in what seemed to be a confusing time. She turned her eyes to the white mountain to the south, High Hrothgar. Maybe she should go ahead and return to the Greybeards instead of staying here like she thought. A deep breath escaped her once more before she stood up and brushed the snow off of her clothes. She returned inside to the warmth of the Palace of the Kings. Ulfric was back in the throng of people, drinking deeply from his tankard. His tanned cheeks had a bit more color to them, but I turned and headed up the stone stairs. My things had been placed in Ulfric's room, but I found my pack and looked about for the rest of my things. I gently closed the door before I made to put a few bandages, some potions, and some of my reagents into my bag. I found my quiver and counted the Glass Arrows in it. My bow was lain against the side of the dresser and I gathered it up as well. The door swung open and the room shook. I spun quickly on my heel, withdrawing the ebony dagger from my hidden sheath in my boot, but it was quickly knocked out of my hand and I was roughly shoved against the wall.

"Where are you going Brenna?"

The stench of mead was heavy on his breath, I managed to turn my head a fraction of an inch to the left. It was just enough to look over my shoulder.

"I'm cutting my time here short, I'm going to see the Grey-beards. You don't want me and I'm not good enough for you Ulfric."

I tried to roll my shoulders as Ulfric pressed his chest against my back. My spine popped a little and there was a loose stone jamming its way into my ribs.

"Pleash, I don't want you to go anywhere…"

Ulfric's voice was slurred.

"By the nine how much have you drunk?"

"I was leaving after my eighth…"

I swore loudly. Ulfric nuzzled his face into the back of my head. I winced, trying to move slightly, just something at all.

"Ulfric please! You're hurting me."

Ulfric let me go and I slumped down in the chair with my pack. It felt good to breathe easily once more. Ulfric was having a bit of a problem standing up strait. He laughed hard and then staggered sideways, I quickly caught his arm and tried to keep him upright to no avail. I landed on top of him with a thud. I ended up hitting my elbow hard on the stone floor and it shot pain up my arm and it felt as if someone had set fire to my already injured shoulder. I let out a gasp of pain, drawing in air sharply as Ulfric roared with more laughter. I grabbed at my elbow, rolling on to my back. I tried hard to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes. Despite Ulfric's drunken stupor, he gently picked me up and placed me on the bed. Ulfric gently kissed me, his face burning with a combination of passion and alcohol. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

"Pleash don't leave me."

Ulfric muttered into my hair as he started the nuzzling thing once more. I gently ran a hand down his cheek with a tenderness that I didn't know I possessed. I ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair and gently ran a finger along his jawline.

"I won't ever leave you my king."

It was a hard promise to make, but I would always be there if Ulfric needed me. No matter where I was needed as the Dragonborn, I would always make Ulfric the sole priority in my life.

I woke up early. It was the wee hours in the morning and the sun hadn't even risen over the hold of Windhelm. The last bit of warmth was coming from the left over logs that were blazing last night. My bare feet stepped down on the cold stone floor; it almost felt as if the heat had been sucked right out of my body. I pulled a shirt over my head for warmth, what little it provided. It was always rare to get much light out of the month of Evening Star, but it seemed as if the night was darker than usual. I sank into a chair by the dying fire and gently placed my head in my hand. It was hard to remember what day it was, the month was all I seemed to know the time by. If I recalled correctly, Saturalia should be close at hand and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of parties would be enjoyed. I sat for hours, wondering what I should do about my predicament. Once or twice, Ulfric rolled over in his bed and then called me back to the increasingly inviting pillows. I made up my mind, After Ulfric was crowned high king, and I would take my leave and head to High Hrothgar. Maybe if I was lucky I'd spend the rest of my days as a lonely spinster and take in a bunch of rabbits for company. No that wouldn't do, maybe I'd take Brynjolf up on his outstanding offer to join up with the thieves guild. With one last beckon before I returned to bed with Ulfric. I would miss this sorely, but I didn't feel right staying in one place for too long. My eyes grew heavy as I let sleep over take me once more.

"Brenna."

I mumbled something in coherent. I rolled over and muttered something into my pillow again.

"Brenna!"

Someone shook my shoulder. I jarred awake, pulling the knife I had safely hidden under my pillow and placed it at the neck of whomever was trying to wake me up. Ulfric had looked up at me in surprise, scrambeling backwards from the blade.

"Ulfric! By the nine I'm so sorry!"

I apologized as I stuck the dagger back into the little hiding place I had found for it. I scrambled to try to get out of the bed, but fell, my feet and legs tangled up in the blankets and furs. Once again in two days I found myself face down on the cold stone floors.

"While you're here you don't need to worry about keeping a dagger on your person at all times."

Ulfric said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. I raised an eyebrow. He probably had a massive headache if he truly drank so much to drink last night like he said he did.

"You drank much last night."

I said as I slipped on some clothes and pulled my boots over my feet. He sat down on the bed beside me.

"I find it's truly becoming a morning routine for me to apologize for my actions from the previous day."

I fell silent. I didn't quite know what to make of all of his apologies.

"You're going to be High King now; you need a good Nord woman at your side to help keep your temper."

I said slowly, biting on my lip with each word. I busied myself with my boots, trying to make sure that they were on tight and proper. There was silence from where Ulfric sat. He sat by the fire place with his head in his hands, he looked intently into the fire. Shadows flickered around his face, he looked as if he was carved from stone.

"You are the strongest spirited Nord woman I have ever met. You infuriate me and enchant me at the same time, Brenna. I don't understand how you can do such as that."

Ulfric muttered.

"I'm not a high born noble woman, just the daughter of a Thane who happened to get lucky enough to be the dragonborn."

I stated.

"Being the dragonborn is something. But regardless of being the dragonborn, you have courage, spirit and a hell of a sword arm. I wouldn't want anyone by my side but you."

Ulfric took both of my hands into his rough and calloused ones. I felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"At the battle of Solitude you were wearing an amulet of Mara, are you still unmarried?"

"I'm still unmarried, I just wear the necklace you gave me."

"Then become my queen, be the woman who helps me see my short comings. Be my better half. I've shared my bed with you twice and I don't want to share it with anyone else."

My heart pounded and I swore that while it leapt into my throat, my stomach dropped into the soles of my boots.

"I don't know the first thing about being queen."

I admitted.

"And I don't know how to be High King, we will learn together."

"As long as you're at my side, I think we can do it. Together."


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes were tired. I had spent the last few hours, delving deeper and deeper into scrolls written in the dragon tongue. I sneezed hard and dust flew about, Ulfric had quite a library, it wasn't better than the library that the Grey-beards had. It will do to help aid me in my studies. My brow furrowed and I rubbed my eyes and let out a sigh as I stretched my arms. I felt the joints in my body pop, I felt better and my body was a bit more relaxed. These runes were more like claw marks scratched into the paper, but I went through them with the primer that was given to me. Each translation was getting much harder than the next and to top it off, I think some of the runes were starting to run together, they all looked the same. I shoved them aside and stood up, my bum was starting to go numb, like that day I decided to ride from Whiterun to Windhelm in a single go. I never thought I would get the feeling back in it to save my life. Many of the books in the library were old, I was impressed by them.

"I think that's enough for one day."

I muttered. I strapped my sword, well the sword that Ulfric had given me after the battle of Solitude. It was truly a beautifully made sword. I wondered where he had gotten it from. I'd probably go check out the shops around Windhelm. I would need more supplies before my trip, but that would have to wait till after the coronation. Ulfric would wear the Jagged Crown that I helped to retrieve during my first trials as a Stormcloak. Radof went with me, one of the first friends that I had made since Jukka was killed all those years ago. With the Jagged Crown, Ulfric would certainly look like a true High King of Skyrim. I gave Jorleif a wave of my hand as I pushed my way out of the door. I walked down the steps of the Palace of the Kings, almost inaudibly; I heard a mass land behind me. Snow flurries caught a whip of long blond hair and I smirked.

"The future queen shouldn't be out and about without an armed escort."

"Then I guess, Brynjolf, you will be my escort."

I looked over my shoulder and my brother crossed his arms. His look was stern, but it was the look of a concerned older brother.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, you do know that, don't you Brenna?"

"As you are ever constant to remind me, Bryn."

I pulled open the door of the White Phial and stepped in to take a look at their selection of potions and reagents. I was an amateur alchemist to say the least, I could brew up a health potion in a few minutes or even a minor stamina potion if it was absolutely needed. I traded a few of the gold septiums I had in my purse before stowing the potions away in my pack.

"You're going back to the monastery? So soon after you are to be married? Father would be rejoiced to hear that his only daughter is to be wed to the future High King."

Brynjolf said as we exited the potion shop. I cut my eyes at my eldest brother. If looks could kill, the thief would have been dead a thousand times over.

"Father has been extended the invitation, if he wishes to come he can. Though I can't say I would be happy to see him."

I muttered darkly before I purchased some bandages from a Dark Elf at the general goods store and some lockpicks from the blacksmith. My relationship with our father had never been the good sort of relationship. Many girls talked about how their father doted upon them, I was lucky my father didn't ship me off to Honorhall Orphanage after my mother passed on.

"Though I doubt my marriage would satisfy the old codger, nothing I did ever satisfied him."

I growled as I started on the well-worn path back to the Palace of the Kings. The snow crunched under foot of my Ebony boots. It was because of Ulfric that I had the means and knowledge at my disposal to craft a new set of armor. One day I would have to repay him. I just had to. Ulfric had given me much since I had gotten here and I knew there was truly no way that I couldn't repay him for it.

"I'll be there for your wedding little sister, and as always, looking out for you."

Byrnjolf disappeared with a flurry of snow. I cursed my brother. He was a great thief, I would give him that. But he seemed to be sent by the Divines to cause me nothing but the worst of trouble. I looked through the great hall of the Palace of the Kings. The Moot was still here, many of them celebrating Ulfric's pending title. I really never like the day to day mundane workings of the court. But I would have to learn. I wasn't quite sure how Ulfric was going to go about and announce our engagement; I left that up to him. Normally women were over the moon excited about getting engaged, even to those who had truly no idea who they were to wed. Life was short here in Skyrim, so the courting process that would normally go on for years would be shortened to a matter of months. It was only normal for me to feel rushed and hurried into something that would last for the rest of my life. Ulfric spotted me and motioned for me to come closer. I approached his throne and bowed my head out of respect.

"Come now Brenna, we are equals."

"You will always be better than me Ulfric."

I muttered, taking my place at his right hand. My armor had been replaced with the best that I could smith; it would take some getting used to for sure.

"You always look splendid in your armor, though it is nowhere near as flattering as what you wear to sleep."

I knew instantly my cheeks flushed red at the mention of his comment.

"Do me a favor Ulfric, keep your bedroom banter in the bedroom."

Galmar growled as he crossed his arms. I felt inclined to agree with the grumpy old bear, but his disdain and dislike for me was a bit hard to get over.

"Galmar you trusted me as a soldier, why not as Dragonborn?"

I questioned him, my voice low. Only Ulfric and Galmar would hear what I said.

"I don't believe you're good enough for the future High King. You're just some little Hagraven out for his title."

"You do not know me Galmar, do not pretend to."

I hissed. My hand found my sword, I was ready to use it to defend my honor if it was nessicary.

"Galmar!"

Ulfric found his feet, standing in-between me and his housecarl. His sword was drawn and it was at Galmar's throat.

"I am the future High King and I will not tolerate you treating the future High Queen like some sort of common Inn wench!"

The room had fallen silent, you could have heard a small dagger drop. Suddenly the palace started to shake. The sound of a roar shook the windows and knocked the glasses from the table. It was a sound that I knew all too well.

"Dragon!"

The word slipped from my mouth and I jammed my helmit on my head quickly. The standoff between Ulfric and Galmar would have to wait till later. I had a job to do.

"You two can pull out and compare the size of your manhood later, Ulfric, there's a dragon. I'm going to take it down."

I darted outside and I spotted the dragon circling overhead. A frost dragon, something I hadn't seen in a good while. There was a deep roar and it froze a single house solid. I banged my sword on my shield and the dragon's eye turned to look at me briefly. My mind quickly searched for the right Thu'um to use, it came to my tongue quickly.

"Joor Zah Frul!"

I shouted, my Thu'um forced the dragon to land in front of the Palace of Kings. I saw a flash of black shoot past me and I watched as Ulfric ferociously attacked the frost dragon. I kept its attention as I knew best how. I slammed my shield into the scaly nose, causing the dragon to quickly recoil his head. As the dragon jerked it upwards I shoved my ebony blade into its chin. The dragon roared in terror, making the houses and shops quake. I yanked the sword from the dragon's chin, blood spewed everywhere. There was another roar and it snapped at me with its wide maw. I leapt backwards, trying to avoid the teeth and I got swiped with a massive claw. I was sent flying backwards; I landed on my back against the cobblestone steps of the Palace of the Kings. The dragon leapt high and dove as if it would land on top of me. Quickly I rolled aside, grabbing my blade and thrusting it up, trying to keep the dragon from outright killing me. The dragon gave a shriek of pain and it rolled off to my side. I retrieved my blade from within the dragon's skull. Suddenly the dragon started to catch fire and a swirling vortex of yellow light and cinders enveloped me. Another soul acquired to my collection of the fifteen dragons that I had previously slain. My knees buckeled beneath me, finally the sensation of pain had caught up with me once the adrenaline had faded. My hand went to my stomach, the armor had done most of its job, but it was dented and I'd have to try my best to repair it later. My back felt as if I had been knocked off a mountain and landed squarely on a rock. Once again I found myself covered in sweat and blood from yet another battle. These pesky dragons were getting to be quite a menace. MY helmet had skittered off in the twilight hours somewhere and now that the darkness was falling, it would take a cat-folk to find it. I had never seen one in the city to say the least. I would smith a new one or look for it on the morrow. Once more I tried to stand, but failed as I collapsed to the stone walkway. Ulfric rushed to my side, using his massive arms to easily pluck me up from the streets.

"You truly are dragonborn. I've never seen anything like it."

I tried to speak, but my chest hurt from being tossed about like a child's ragdoll. My head pounded as if the entire stormcloak army had decided to march back and forth across my brain. I could barely keep my eyes open before I could see where it was that I landed. The stones had been cracked and shattered where I fell. I felt safe in Ulfric's arms. I never wanted to leave them. I would have to at some point to keep the dragon menace away, but for now all I wanted was sleep.

My eyes were heavy, I was warm and comfortable, and I didn't want to wake up. But at the regaining of my consciousness, I found that my body's aches and pains had returned. I blinked, my vision was fuzzy and I sat up. My body protested and I let out a gasp of pain.

"By Talos I had never thought you would wake! Jorlief, send for Wuunferth."

I blinked, my vision cleared as I was in the room that I shared with Ulfric. He had some dark marks under his eyes, as if he had been awake for days or hadn't slept well. I put a hand to my head. I looked at my chest and there were so many bruises, I was surprised that there were not any bite marks or gashes.

"Be still, Wuunferth says you have a number of broken bones."

"I feel like it."

I muttered. Fresh pain shot through my body and I sharply inhaled.

"By the nine, I feel like I could eat a whole deer."

My mstomach growled. Ulfric handed me a cup of fresh mead. The liquid burned my parched throat, but it quelled the bear that had taken up residence in my stomach.

hnb"The way you felled the dragon, It was truly like Helgan all over again. I never thought…."

"Is everyone in the stone quarter alright?"

I mumbled.

"I think the Blacksmith's quarters got frozen over, but I've had mages working on it day after day. It should be just about defrosted."

"We should count our stars."

Wuunferth barged in, his billowing robes fluttered into the room. The old codger had become a bit more taken to me when we had been in the library for studying the ancient dragon tongue. I followed his instructions to lie back down on the bed. His hands glowed yellow and he started to chant a spell as his hands hovered over my bruised body. I felt a comfortable warmth envelope my body. It made me feel as if I was back in Ulfric's arms.

"You're lucky."

Wuunferth muttered as he continued his work.

"She's alive, of course she's lucky."

Ulfric said darkly as he continued to grasp my hand. The look on his face was plain to say something to the effect of 'those damn wizards and their grasp of actuality.' I felt the same way. Sometimes they could be so idiotic.

"Your month's blood, has it come?"

"I just got tossed around like a childs plaything and you're worried about something like my unmentionables?!"

I wanted desperately to throw something at the damned riddle ridden wizard. Ulfric frowned and stood up, letting my hand go.

"Wuunferth, I swear by Talos… you had better be a bit touched in the head or else I swear I'll wring your neck and throw you off the top of High Hrothgar myself."

"My Jarl please! I am merely stating that she was lucky. The child is not yet big enough to have taken damage in that altercation. But I will need to administer daily restoration tending's to make certain that no lasting damage has been done! At least for the next week or so."

I blinked.

"Wuunferth, you've been around the arcane chanter way too long."

I said as I sat up, this time my body didn't protest as harshly. At least for all the moronic things that Wuunferth had said, he was a pretty decent healer. Even if his talents mainly were in destruction spell casting, he was a half decent healer.

"Fine fine, you'll see. Don't trust the mage that's been doing his job for three quarters of a century!"

Wuunferth stormed out of the room with a snort. Ulfric shook his head as he once again took up my hand. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but get lost in the azure eyes of Ulfric.

"in any case, child or not, I wish to marry you as soon as we are able to travel to Riften. I don't want to regret loosing you before we can become man and wife."

"As long as I don't have to ride and there's a carriage, I think I might be able to make ready for tomorrow."

Ulfric smiled as we shared a kiss.

"I don't know why you've taken such an interest me, Ulfric."

I mumbled as he held me into his chest with a tenderness.


End file.
